Reaccionando a Nuestros Rap's
by HatakeAkari
Summary: Ver vídeos del futuro es sorprendente Ver una guerra es impactante Ver otra dimensión es extraño ¿Pero ver raps? ¿Acaso eso no puede ser mas extraño? Reaccionando a sus vidas en solo en unos minutos. ¿Que es lo que les espera a nuestros personajes? ¿Acaso podrán con todo lo que les espera? ¿Sobrevivirán? Deben de descubrirlo
1. Prologo

Disclaimer/Declaimer:Los personajes les pertenece a su creador.

Originalmente esta historia ya esta publicada en Wattpad. espero que les guste :3

* * *

Prologo

–No es justo, por que tenemos esta misión de llevar estas cajas hacia la torre –Se quejaba Naruto mientras llevaba dos cajas entre sus brazos.

–Estas cajas llevan cosas importante, tonto –Le dice Sakura cansada.

–Naruto, Sakura. Dejen de pelear, llevan todo el camino así –Le calla Kakashi mientras no apartaba su mirada de su libro.

–Pero Kakashi–sensei...

–Cállate de una vez, Dobe –Gruño Sasuke sin quitarle la vista al camino

–¡Cállate Sasuke! No entiendo como est...¡Ay!

–¡Naruto! –Exclama Sakura al ver el rubio caer y que las cosas de las dos cajas se expandieran por el suelo– Para la próxima ten cuidado Naruto, mira lo que hiciste –Señala Sakura dejando una caja que tenia al suelo.

–Como diablos me tropecé –Murmuraba Naruto enojado mientras se ponía a recoger algunas hojas y trapos que habían caído

–Se cuidadoso Naruto –Gruñe Sakura ayudándole

–¿Que es esto? –Dice Sasuke agarrando una cinta de video que estaba oculta abajo de una camisa vieja.

–Es una cinta, Teme –Rueda los ojos Naruto con burla– ¿Acaso no sabes que es eso?

–No seas idiota –Murmura con irriacion Sasuke. Mientras guarda la cinta en su porta shurikens bajo la vista de Naruto que le da una sonrisa cómplice y de Sakura quien lo veía con sorpresa

–Chicos, los maestros tenemos reunión –Apresura Kakashi.

–Ahora que lo noto, Kakashi–sensei –Dice Sakura volviendo a caminar sosteniendo su caja– ¿Acaso hay otras personas de diferentes aldeas?

–Yo también lo he notado –Habla Sasuke viendo sigilosamente un árbol.

–Los exámenes Chunnin se acerca así que no se sorprendan si se topan con unos gennin. Pero deben de saber comportarse –Le advierte mirando a sus alumnos especialmente a Naruto.

–No se preocupen Kakashi–Sensei, nos comportaremos –Asegura Sakura

[...]

–¡Que haces, Naruto! –Exclama Sakura viendo como Naruto buscaba entre otras cajas que habían en la torre del Hokage.

–Busco unas de esas cosas que se utiliza para ingresar la cinta –Decia Naruto sin alzar la cabeza.

–Sasuke–kun ¿Tu tambien? –Incredula Sakura ve como el azabache revisaba tambien en algunas cajas pero con mas orden que el rubio.

–Esa cinta me causa curiosidad. ¿Por que no saber de lo que se trata?

–Estamos en la torre del Hokage, compórtense –Pide angustiada Sakura.

Después de que llegaran a la torre. Kakashi salio apresurado hacia el despacho del tercer Hokage. Dejando a sus alumnos atrás.

–¿Que es lo que hacen? –Pregunta una voz tras de ellos. El equipo siete voltean algo temerosos al creer que han sido descubiertos pero no era así. El equipo diez les miraba con una mirada confusa por el desastre que había.

–¡Sasuke–kun! –Exclama Ino sonrojada viendo al azabache quien la ignora olímpicamente

–No es su problema –Dice a la defensiva Naruto viendo al Nara

–Naruto –Le regaña Sakura viendo mal al rubio–. Ha Naruto le entro la idiotez de buscar una video casetera . Pero encontramos nada parecido.

–Que coincidencia –Parpadea Chouji con un toque de sorpresa– nosotros vinimos a entregar una un productor de video. Aunque no es una video casetera

–¿¡Enserio!? –Exclama Naruto entusiasmado.

–Pero no creas que se los daremos –Le advierte Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos.

–Vamos Shikamaru –Le pide Naruto acercándose a él– ¿No te da curiosidad lo que pueda contener una cinta en una caja de donaciones?

–No –Responde.

–A mi si me da curiosidad –Dice una otra voz en el pasillo. El equipo ocho se acercaba hacia los dos equipos quienes les veía un tanto confundidos.

–¿Y quien te pregunto, aliento de perro? –Gruñe Naruto viendo a Kiba que lucia ofendido.

–Si van a ver algo, tienen que invitarnos –Dice Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

–No peleen –Dijo Sakura poniéndose en medio de Naruto y Kiba– ¿Por que nos elegimos unas de las habitaciones de la torre? –Opina mientras veia a Shikamaru quien comenzaba a pensar la propuesta

–Esta prohibido ingresar sin el consentimiento del Hokage –Dice otra voz. Al girar la vista vieron al equipo tres teniendo al frente a un castaño de ojos perla y tras de sus dos compañeros. Tres ninjas desconocidos para ellos

–¿Es enserio? –Se dice para si mismo Sasuke.

–Hermano Neji –Murmura Hinata al ver a su primo junto con su equipo.

–El viejo se encuentra ocupado en una reunión, así que no se dará cuenta –Le quita la importancia

Naruto. Entonces su vista cae a un chico de su misma altura con mirada fría– ¿Y quienes son ellos, ttebayo?.

–¿Acaso en esta aldea no les enseña modales? –Pregunta una rubia cruzada de brazo.

–Ustedes no son de la aldea –Afirma desconfiada Sakura viendo a los tres gennin.

–Somos gennin de la aldea de la arena, y vinimos por los exámenes Chunnin –Le informa la chica de la arena viendo desafiante a la pelirosada.

–Bueno a mi no me interesa de donde vengan, solo quiero ver lo que contiene esta cinta –Dijo Naruto frustrado.

–Naruto... –Le mira amenazante Sakura.

–Bien veamos eso –Accede Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a unas de las habitaciones que había en el pasillo.

–¿Acaso no escuchaste que esta prohibido? –Habla una castaña del equipo tres mientras perseguía a Shikamaru con la mirada.

–Se los advertiremos al Hokage –Le amenaza Neji–, Y también le diré a Hiashi–Sama sobre esto, Hinata –Termina viendo al la chica Hyuga que se ocultaba temerosa tras de Shino

–Y para que eso no ocurra... también vendrán con nosotros –Le señala Shikamaru– Al igual que ustedes Gennin de la arena.

–¿Disculpa? –Frunce el ceño la chica.

–Están muy equivocados si creen que iremos con ustedes –Gruñe un chico mas alto que el otro.

–Lo que estaba pasando aqui, no nos incumbe –Habla el pelirrojo haciendo estremecer a los dos ninjas de la arena y también a los de la hoja, menos a Neji, a Sasuke y a Naruto.

–Pues ya están metido en esto. Así que entren –Ordena Ino con un toque de nervios.

–No lo...

–Espera Temari –Le interrumpe el pelirrojo– Entremos.

–P–pero Gaara –Traga en seco Temari entonces ve la insistencia en los ojos del menor entonces entiende–_ (Tenemos que ganar la confianza de la hoja para no obtener sospecha...)_ De acuerdo –Asiente para después ver al otro chico quien entiende de inmediato.

–¿De acuerdo? –Repite confuso el otro integrante del equipo tres.

–Si, pero que sea rápido por que no queremos involucrarnos problemas de la aldea –Gruñe Kankuro. El otro ninja de la arena.

–Eso fue fácil –Murmura desconfiando Shikamaru.

–¿Que opinas, Tenten? –Pregunta Lee viendo a su compañera.

–Mejor también entremos –Asiente de acuerdo Tenten.

–Bien –Bufa Neji rondando los ojos

–¡Estupendo! –Exclama Naruto

–¿Pero como veremos lo que contiene cuando no tenemos una pantalla? –Murmura confundida Sakura

–No te preocupes por eso. Podemos sacar el rollo de cinta. Y hacer que se produzca como un vídeo de cine.

–Vaya, no lo había pensado –Asiente Sakura entendiendo.

Entonces todos entran a unas de la habitaciones donde todo estaba despejado. Con unos muebles en una esquina cubiertos por unos manteles al igual que una mesa. Shikamaru comenzó a ordenarles a Ino y a Chouji a cubrir las ventanas, mientras que a Naruto y a Kiba agarrar un mantel y cubrir una pared.

–Y para terminar –Dice Shikamaru mientras sacaba un pergamino y invocaba el reproductor de video posicionándolo en la mesa que habían puesto en el medio de la habitación .

–¿No seria mejor poner algo cómodo en el suelo? –Alza una ceja Temari.

–Hazlo si quiere. –Se encoge de hombro Shikamaru. Entonces señala unos sillones que se encontraban a un lado- alli hay muebles

–No seas maleducado Shikamaru –Lo golpea Ino disgustada.

–Solo acomódense –Rueda los ojos el chico mientras saca los tiros de cinta y lo arreglaba a al reproductor

–¿De que se tratara? –Se pregunta ansioso Naruto.

–Solo espero que valga la pena –Suspira Sakura.

–¿Muy bien, listo? –Pregunto mientras veia como todos estaban sentados en el suelo y otros en las sillas o muebles que habían. Los los tres ninjas de las arenas estaban mas alejados. Al ver que todos estaban cómodos decide activar el productor que comenzó a producir– Bien... –Murmuro mientras se sentaban alado de Chouji


	2. Doblecero-Equipo 7

Doble-Cero – Equipo 7

**Una melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación varias escena aparecía con los integrantes del equipo siete en ella.**

–¿Pero que mierda?–Frunce el entrecejo Sasuke viendo a la pared que era cubierta por el mantel.

–¿Como puede ser eso posible? –Murmura Sakura sorprendida.

–Eso fue en nuestra primera misión fuera de la aldea –Parpadea Naruto recordando

_**«Acostumbrado a estar en la vil soledad**_

_**Acostumbrado a ser una ilusión del ayer»**_

**Se mostraba pequeñas escena de Naruto y de Sasuke apareciendo en diferentes lugares con una mirada de tristeza e indiferente**

_**«Viviendo un duro pasar que sentenció su pesar**_

_**acostumbrados a dar todo por sobrevivir»**_

–¿Ese era Sasuke? –Se sorprende Chouji.

–¿Pero quien era el otro?

–Sakura ¿Que es lo que pasa allí? –Se sorprende Ino al ver su compañera siendo agarrar por los cabellos por una ninja y la pelirosada se libera cortando su cabello.

La chica del equipo siete no respondió se encontraba sorprendida por lo que veía. Al igual que sus dos compañeros. Sasuke se encontraba tenso antes la escena que se había mostrado de él y de ese otro ser. Gaara. Quien era el ninja de la arena. Noto la energía que daba Sasuke lo cual le hace saber que guardaba odio en él.

_**«Se conocieron desde muy pequeños**_

_**Todos llevaban en su espaldas diferentes sueños»**_

_**«y por azares del destino sus caminos se unieron**_

_**se vieron enfrentado a la vida y no desistieron»**_

**Un enfrentamiento de Naruto y de Sasuke en la academia de una corta edad quien sale victorioso Sasuke. Donde Sasuke le hablaba a Naruto de algo que le hace sorprender. La preparación de la foto del equipo siete donde Naruto veía a Sasuke con enfado pero este se notaba indiferente mientras Sakura se posicionaba sonriente. Una Naruto dando una aprobación con una gran sonrisa. **

–Unas de esas escenas aun no ha pasado –Murmura Naruto sin quitar la vista al frente.

–¿Que es lo que estamos viendo? –Murmura Sasuke algo incrédulo– ¿Esto acaso es posible?

–Bueno lo estamos viendo así que así es –Responde Shikamaru– Nunca he visto algo similar pero me parece genial.

–Debes de estar bromeando...

_**«Realmente eran bastantes diferentes prototipos **_

_**distintos ideales como para hacer equipo»**_

_**«la venganza, el amor y la ilusión de ser Hokage**_

_**fue el motor que hizo luchar sin que su luz se apague»**_

**«_Su líder y maestro le enseño la importancia_**

_**de ayudar a un amigo bajo cualquier circunstancia»**_

_**«casi sin darse cuenta tras batallas violentas**_

_**aumentaría la unión que los retro–alimenta»**_

**Varias escena de enfrentamiento de Sasuke y Naruto. Y una donde Gaara aparece haciendo un jutsu y donde Naruto corre sobre una gran figura**

–Eso debes de ser el momento de los exámenes Chunnin –Afirma Tenten

–¿Naruto peleara contra Neji? –Murmura Kiba viendo de reojo a Hinata quien lucia algo nerviosa.

–Oh no –Murmura Kankuro mientras ve a su hermana un tanto alterado.

–En que lugar Naruto se encuentra corriendo –Frunce el ceño Sakura.

_**«Pero de manera abrupta una severa y corrupta**_

_**ideología haría que Sasuke cambiara su buena conducta»**_

**Ahora se mostraba a Naruto y a Sasuke corriendo para enfrentarse mientras Sakura parecía gritar algo. Unas técnicas realizan los dos Gennin mientras que Sakura corría para posicionarse medio de los dos **

–¡Que estas haciendo Sakura! –Exclama Ino al ver que su amiga puede resultar herida.

–No se pero, pero siempre se muestra a esos dos peleándose o algo por estilo –Dice Kankuro tranquilizándose un poco. Ya que el pelirrojo ya no ha parecido.

–Esos dos no pueden vivir sin pelearse –Suspira Shikamaru– son problemáticos

_**«Y buscando la venganza desechando la esperanza**_

_**se apartaría de sus amistades y destruiría su alianza»**_

_**»Sentir, dudar, soñar, actuar **_

_**poder luchar por una amistad«**_

_**»Reir, llorar, cambiar, buscar**_

_**la solución a la realidad«**_

**La escena se había cambiado pero Naruto y Sasuke aparecía impactando su tecnicas con una apariencia diferente banda de regulación de Sasuke fue tachada por el impacto. Las miradas afligidas de los chicos era notable. La banda de Sasuke se deshace de su agarre. Naruto lo intenta agarrar pero no sucede. Los dos compañeros hacen un sello juntos pero con la apariencia de niños **

Naruto comenzaba a negar entendiendo un poco lo que estaba pasando. Se giro hacia Sasuke quien tenia la mirada gacha con una mirada oscura.

–No Sasuke... –Es lo único que dice Naruto. Confundiendo a los demás.

**Una escena donde Sasuke estaba tras de Sakura diciéndole algo mientras esta tenia lágrimas rodando por sus mejilla estado en Shock**

_**«Mil veces el rencor los lleno de dolor**_

_**sin tener el valor para ser mejor»**_

_**«cargando su pesar volviendo a tropezar **_

_**solo quedo rezar con mucho temor»**_

**Se muestra a Naruto y a Sasuke de pequeños sonriendo. Después a Naruto con la mirada gacha entre algunas personas y saliendo corriendo de ellas. Ahora se muestra a Sasuke corriendo hacia una puerta donde al abrirla se encuentra con una persona adentro**

_**«El asfixiante ayer quebró todo su ser **_

_**pero no han de ceder ni retroceder»**_

_**«Siempre van a seguir aunque deban morir **_

_**se volverán a unir y con mas poder»**_

**Se muestra a Naruto con la cabeza gacha estando en un columpio y una escena donde sale corriendo de pequeño pero se detiene con una tristeza.**

–Parece que el rubio no es tan alegre después de todo –Dice Temari alzando una ceja.

–No entiendo... ¿Uchiha Sasuke se va de la aldea? –Se pregunta Tenten confundida.

–Lo que entendí... Se ira a cumplir su venganza –Murmura Neji entrecerrando los ojos

–Pero... ¿Cual es su venganza?

_**«El odio y el deseo de poder que Sasuke tuvo**_

_**los mantuvo alejados y encerrados en cubo»**_

_**«del cual por años no tendrían una escapatoria**_

_**ni un escaso motivo que hiciera girar victoria»**_

**Por un momento se muestra a Sasuke con una figura morada tras de él quien lucia una mirada un poco sádica. Después se muestra a tres personas en un ambiente oscuro**

–Se ve que Sasuke ha cambiado –Murmura Shikamaru.

–Sasuke–kun –Murmura Sakura viendo al Azabache

–Maldición... ¿Que ha pasado?

_**«Del cual por años no tendrían una escapatoria**_

_**ni un escaso motivo que hiciera gritar victoria»**_

**Me muestra a los tres integrantes del equipo siete para después mostrar al equipo completo juntos**

_**«Pues Sakura y Naruto luchaban constantemente **_

_**para que su camarada volviera ser el de siempre»**_

_**«mas Sasuke destrozo los lazos y se entrego al mal**_

_**renegando de su aldea de una forma radical»**_

**Se ve la lucha entre Sasuke y Naruto sin ningún tipo de jutsu, solamente taijutsu mostrando sus agilidades**

_**«Pero Naruto ni Kakashi ni Sakura desistieron en **_

_**encaminarlo nuevamente por el sendero de bien»**_

_**«pues para ellos Sasuke seguía siendo importante**_

_**y a pesar de su actitud tan frívola y distante»**_

**Sasuke peleaba contra Kakashi para después ver como Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban entre si.**

–¿Por que...? –Murmuro Sasuke en un tono bajo– ¿Por que insisten en buscarme cuando yo me fui contra mi voluntad?

–Por que seriamos una escoria si dejamos que un compañero se pierda en la oscuridad –Es lo unico que dice Naruto con una mirada fría– no dejare que abandones a la aldea, Sasuke.

–Tengo que cumplir mi venganza –Gruñe Sasuke viendo al rubio.

–¡No ganaras nada al cumplirla! –Exclama Naruto haciendo sobresaltar a algunos.

–No entiendes nada, Naruto

–Chicos cálmense –Habla Sakura viendo a sus dos compañeros que se habían levantado

–Naruto, Sasuke aun no se ha ido de la aldea... así que mantente tranquilo –Dice Shikamaru levantándose también y acercándose a Naruto– así que calmados los dos.

–Por un momento sentí una energía familiar en ese chico –Murmura Kankuro a Temari quien veia a los dos chicos.

–Debemos de ser cuidadosos con ellos, especialmente de ese rubio llamado Naruto.

_**«Hicieron lo posible para hacerlo reaccionar **_

_**y demostrarle que jamas lo iban abandonar»**_

_**«mas no lograron desintoxicar su corazón**_

_**del maldito odio que hizo que perdiera la razon»**_

_**»Sentir, dudar, soñar, actuar**_

_**Poder luchar por una amistad«**_

_**»Reír, llorar, cambiar, buscar**_

_**La solución a la realidad«**_

**Sakura se encontraba llorando mientras le decía algo a Sasuke que comenzaba a caminar, el azabache se detiene y le dice algo para después lanzarse hacia ella y fundirle un golpe haciéndola caer. Entonces aparece Sasuke en un lugar diferente hablando con Naruto que lucia cambiado**

–¡Oh no!__–Exclamo Tenten sorprendida. No era la única Ino y Hinata también se encontraba de ese modo.

–Sakura –Contuvo un sollozo Ino.

–Debo de estar bien –Le tranquiliza– además no creo que Sasuke–kun se atreva a matarme –Murmuro algo dudosa Sakura.

–¿Acaso ese rubio no puede ser mas extraño? –Alzo una ceja Neji– primero estaba cubierto por un chakra rojo, después tenia los ojos anaranjados y ahora luce todo amarillo.

–Tu tienes ojos raros y no me quejo –Gruñe Naruto. Estaba preocupado de ver como su amiga había sido lastimada por Sasuke que no podía contenerse mucho.

**La imagen de un hombre herido haciendo un toque en la frente a Sasuke aparece en la escena. Ahora se muestra a Sasuke tirado en suelo mirando sin lugar alguno**

_**«En medio de la cruda guerra Sasuke logro entender **_

_**que su hermano solamente lo quería proteger »**_

**El hermano de Sasuke aparecía juntando su frente con el azabache quien lo miraba a los ojos**

–¿Que...? –Frunce el entrecejo Sasuke tenso

–Pues que ''solamente tu hermano te quería proteger'' –Repite Kiba las misma palabras mientras veía a Sasuke confuso.

–Esto no puede ser cierto –Murmura por lo bajo Sasuke. ¿Quien te protegía matando tu clan?

–¿Que es lo que pasa, Sasuke–kun? –Pregunta preocupada Sakura.

–Esto acaso es una broma –Gruñe Sasuke levantándose– esa maldita cosa solo debe de ser una farsa.

–No lo creo. –Niega Naruto también levantándose– eso ha mostrado todo lo que hemos pasado. No debe de ser una farsa como tu dice.

–Aun no entiendo el por que esta mostrando esto

–Todo lo que esta mostrando no puede de ser cierto... Menos eso.. –Niega Sasuke apretando los dientes.

–Calma Sasuke–kun –Lo sienta Sakura frunciendo sus labios sin quitarle la mirada encima al azabache

.

–Es mejor que sigamos viendo –Dice incomodo Chouji.

-¿No escucharon de una guerra? -Pero nadie escucho a Shino

_**«Aun confuso se rehusó a perdonar a konoha**_

_**mas decidió ayudar a su antiguo equipo que se arroja»**_

_**«como bomba explosiva para frenar al enemigo**_

_**del ataque genocida y darle su duro castigo»**_

_**«así nuevamente unido con una fuerza imparable**_

_**derrotaron a la diosa de un poder abominable»**_

**Se muestra como Sasuke se reúne al lugar ante la mirada atónita de todos lo presentes. Naruto se posiciona a su lado y al momento Sakura con una mirada decidida da un salto para también esta con ellos**

–¿¨Derrotaron a una diosa¨? –Repite Lee sorprendido e entusiasmado viendo al frente.

Sakura miro al frente. Donde se encontraba ella misma con una mirada decidida– _(¿Estaré peleando con ellos?)_

–Esperen ¿Que es lo esta pasando allí? –Pregunta Temari al notar la destrucción que había

–También lo he notado –Murmura Gaara entrecerrando sus ojos.

–Una guerra –Abre los ojos Shikamaru sorprendido

-Lo mencione y no me escucharon.

_**«Muchos sacrificios y tiempo de desperdicio**_

_**para alcanzar la paza que no se tuvo en un inicio»**_

_**«tanto sufrimiento lágrimas y descontentos**_

_**que tuvieron que pasar para abrazar este momento»**_

_**«tener a su camarada, la felicidad guardada **_

_**de restablecer la unión de había sido destrozada»**_

**Se muestra a Sasuke y a Naruto yendo al frente y derrotando a varias figuras mientras que Sakura golpea a una mayor sorprendiendo a su compañeros**

–Genial –Dice Lee viendo la fuerza que tenia Sakura en la escena– es bella y fuerte. ¡Perfecta!

–No se si sentirme alagada –Murmura algo asqueada Sakura.

–Me preocupa por que pasara –Dice en tono bajo Hinata preocupada

_**« Después del esfuerzo inmenso y un combate muy intenso**_

_**volvería a presentarse un escenario tenso»**_

_**«Pues Sasuke y Naruto debían saldar las cuentas**_

_**y se vieron envueltos en una lucha violenta»**_

–¿Acaso ustedes no pueden estar tranquilos sin pelearse algunas vez? –Pregunta incrédula Tenten.

–Es nuestra Naturaleza pelear –Se encoge de hombro Naruto.

_**«Mas Sasuke al darse cuenta del esfuerzo de Naruto**_

_**pudo liberarse del dolor y como sustituto»**_

_**«renacieron en su alma sentimientos de bondad **_

_**y la voluntad del fuego lo acerco a la verdad»**_

_**«después de tanto todos resolvieron sus asuntos **_

_**y el equipo siete finalmente volvería a estar juntos»**_

**Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban gravemente heridos. Pero lucían contentos como si supieran que todo ha terminado**

–Al menos servirá mis esfuerzo –Se enorgullece Naruto.

–Eres un idiota –rueda los ojos Sasuke

_**»Sentir, dudar, soñar, actuar**_

_**poder luchar por una amistad l«**_

_**»reir, llorar, cambiar, buscar**_

_**la solución a la realidad«**_

_**«Mil veces el rencor los llenó de dolor**_

_**sin sentir el valor para ser mejor»**_

_**«cargando su pesar volviendo a tropezar**_

_**solo quedo rezar con mucho temor»**_

**Se comenzaba a mostrar pequeñas escena que Naruto y Sasuke compartieron juntos. Y una comparación entre ellos**

–Oh... –Solloza Sakura

–Esto es un tanto emotivo –Murmura Ino con una sonrisa.

–A pesar Sasuke tiene sentimiento –Dice Kiba al ver el rostro afligido de Sasuke en la escena y el de quien se encontraba presente

_**«El asfixiante ayer quebró todo su ser**_

_**pero no han de de ceder y ni retroceder»**_

_**«siempre van a seguir aunque deban morir **_

_**se volverán a unir y con mas poder»**_

**La escena se aleja mostrando a Sasuke y Naruto sin un brazo. Y para finalizar se encontraba Sakura secándose las lágrimas mientras Naruto reía y Sasuke sonreía siendo Kakashi testigo de la escena **

–No duro mucho, pero fue impactante –Dice Chouji.

–El equipo siete siempre estará unido... Así que Sasuke si decides irte de la aldea, ten en cuenta que yo no me rendiré para detenerte –Asegura Naruto viendo al Azabache quien lo veía un tanto sorprendido

-¿Acaso no notaron que no tienen un brazo? -Dijo un tanto horrorizada Sakura. Los dos miraron

-¡Genial 'ttebayo! Como una marca de amigos -Los gennis aguantaron el impulso de golpearse la frente

–Espere esta pasando mas escena...

**Varias escena aparece rápidamente mostrando. A un hombre chocando puño con quien tenia al frente. Al rostro de Gaara sonriendo y ha Sasuke despidiéndose con un toque en la frente a Sakura.**

–Que diablos –Se sorprende Kankuro.

–No creas que te quedaras con Sasuke frentona –Le asegura Ino viendo a una sonrojada Sakura.

–Esto resulto extraño...

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo**_

_**¿Que les parecio?**_


	3. Doblecero-Shikamaru

Los chicos se encontraban realmente sorprendido antes lo que acababan de ver. ¿Como era posible que vieran todo que había pasado y pasara el equipo siete?

–Nunca había visto algo parecido a esto –Murmura Shikamaru alzando la vista pensativo.

–¿Como consiguieron esa cinta? –Pregunta Temari cruzándose de brazos. Ella tambien se habia encontrado sorprendido con lo que vieron

–Lo conseguimos medio de una misión –Responde algo incomoda Sakura

–¿Ni paso algo extraño cuando lo consiguieron? –Interroga Neji

–Bueno... –Duda un poco Naruto.

–Debemos de decirles a nuestros maestros sobre esto – Opina Tenten viendo a Lee quien asistía de acuerdo

–Chicos... –Murmura Hinata

–¿Que pasa Hinata? –Le dirige la mirada Kiba algo confundido.

–Oigan... otro vídeo esta iniciando –Señala Sakura

–¿Eh?

–¿Otro mas? –Parpadea confundido Kankuro

–¿Y Bien? Que esperan siéntense –Dice Ino ansiosa.

–Oh no... aca vamos de nuevo –Gime Chouji

_**»Perdido entre la nubes vierte sus pensares**_

_**»que se convierten en oscuros mares«**_

_**de frustración ganada en los azares **_

_**que la vida impone«**_

**Comenzó con la imagen de un pequeño Shikamaru aburrido apoyándose en su palma. Después se muestra a él a lado de Naruto e Chouji que parecían castigados.**

–¡Oh Shikamaru se trata sobre ti! –Exclama Ino emocionada

–Oh no... Que fastidio –Suspira Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

_**»Él destacaba por su gran inteligencia**_

_**y un alma de estratega que despliega con prudencia«**_

_**»un genio con un intelecto superior al resto **_

_**pero los defectos de este mundo se le hacían molestos«**_

_**»reconocidos por sus buenas decisiones**_

_**sus aciertos le hicieron vencer en múltiples misiones»**_

_**«agilidad mental con un talento inigualable**_

_**dotado de gran percepción y un juicio inalterable»**_

**Se muestra a Temari exclamando algo para después usar su abanico pero algo le sorprende mientras se mostraba a Shikamaru aguantando su técnica. **

–Eso es cierto –Asiente seguro Chouji viendo a su amigo.

–Aunque Shikamaru es demasiado vago –Suspira con resignación Ino

–No se ve que tenga agilidad –Examina Temari viendo al Nara quien se encontraba bostezando

_**«Por esto mismo pudo superar la prueba**_

_**para ser chunnin y así su nivel se eleva»**_

_**«y aunque desteta la responsabilidad**_

_**la tomo tan solo por el bien de su comunidad»**_

_**»Buscando paz sobre la faz**_

_**Siempre escondido en la sombras de su soledad«**_

_**»Pues el jamas quiso luchar**_

_**En una guerra que siembra solo oscuridad y miedo«**_

_**«Él no tenia interés ni voluntad para el combate**_

_**entre rabia y confusión es su interior el que debate»**_

_**«le asignaron la misión de traer a Sasuke de vuelta **_

_**pero aquella tarea no quedaría resulta»**_

**Se muestra a Shikamaru frente de una rubia que se encontraba en el puesto del Hokage**

**después se ve a Naruto e Chouji y después a Shikamaru utilizando su jutsu de sombra sobre cuatros personas que se encontraban frente de ellos.**

–Eso no debió de sentarle bien a Shikamaru –Murmura Chouji.

–¿Porque? –Pregunta Naruto

–Pues... –Chouji señala a Shikamaru quien se había puesto rígido en donde estaba. Su mirada era seria y sus ojos transmitía disgusto.–Ha Shikamaru no le gusta fallar

–¿Quien era el que estaba en el puesto del Hokage? –Se pregunta Sakura.

–Es Lady Tsunade –Se emociona Tenten– es la legendaria Sannin, la princesa de las babosas, tiene una fuerza inhumana ¡Es asombrosa!

–Tampoco es para tanto Tenten –Rueda los ojos Neji.

–¿Y que paso con el viejo? –Frunce el ceño Naruto.

_**«Pese al fracaso era tan solo experiencia**_

_**logro convertirse en Jounin por su gran inteligencia»**_

–_¿_¡Jounin!? –Exclamaron.

–¿Shikamaru se convirtió en Jounin? ¡Pero...! –Ino estaba mas que sorprendida aunque se encontraba orgullosa por su amigo quien ahora en ese momento tenia una mirada incrédula

–Que problemático no puede ser –Dijo con frustración Shikamaru.

_**«Y así le encomendaron, la misión y la captura **_

_**de dos Akatsukis que rodaban las sombras oscuras»**_

_**«la contienda era pareja pero se volvería completa**_

_**ya que dos enemigos eran inmortales y esto a Shikamaru lo aqueja»**_

**Se muestra a un peliplateado con una mirada sádica preparando se para atacar pero es atrapado por el jutsu de sombra de Shikamaru entonces se muestras varias escenas hasta mostrar a uno de los enemigos con una apariencia diferente**

_**«Pues su maestro lo daba todo contra aquel akatsuki siniestro**_

_**pero no fue suficiente para dominar ni vencer en ese duro encuentro»**_

–¿Por que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto? –Dice Shikamaru inseguro.

–Asuma podrá con el –Se asegura Ino no estando tan segura.

–Es difícil vencer a alguien quien es inmortal –Dice para si mismo Kankuro.

–Aunque le pongan un sello –Dijo Shino aunque no todos le prestaron atención.

-¿Y quienes son esos Akatsuki? -Pregunto Sakura confundida, desconocía ese nombre.

-No tengo ni idea

_**»Y aunque Asuma corto la cabeza de su vil rival **_

_**caería en la trampa para entrar en el ritual «**_

_**»Shikamaru sin poder hacer nada por su mentor**_

_**vio morir frente sus ojos a su querido instructor«**_

**Se muestra a Shikamaru gritar al ver como el hombre clavándose algo contra el pecho justamente en el corazón haciendo que Asuma recibiera el daño. Shikamaru corría hacia su maestro con una mirada de angustia pero cada vez se le hacia mas lejos llegar.**

–¡No! –Exclaman Ino y Chouji. Shikamaru no apartaba su vista hacia el frente donde la escena de su yo corriendo hacia su maestro que caía.

–Ino... –Murmuro Sakura al ver a su amiga llorar.

–Asuma –Susurro Shikamaru sin creerlo .

–¿Asuma no es el novio de Kurenai–Sensei? –Pregunta inseguro Kiba viendo a Hinata quien asistió con una mirada triste.

–¿Acaso no he mejorado? –Negaba Shikamaru mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos– ¡Maldición!

–Ey no te alteres –Le habla Temari. Shikamaru le da una mirada casi enojada– no me mires así llorón, debes de saber que en el mundo ninja cada quien puede morir, ya sea por una emboscada o por un combate. No siempre nosotros los ninjas podemos evitar la muerte de un compañero

Shikamaru no le responde, solo se le queda viendo por un momento. Después chasquea la lengua mientras se limpiaba los ojos

–Asuma–Sensei –Sollozaba Chouji por lo bajo mientras ocultaba su mirada tras su brazo.

_**»Buscando paz sobre la faz**_

_**Siempre escondido en las sombras de su soledad«**_

_**»Pues él jamas quiso luchar**_

_**En una guerra que siembra solo oscuridad y miedo«**_

_**«Con el dolor en su alma comprendió**_

_**que no tenia valor y se rindió»**_

_**«que había sido un cobarde pero es tarde **_

_**para conjurar perdón»**_

_**«sintiendo ser un inútil se perdió**_

_**entre la sombras y el llanto reprimo»**_

**Se muestra a Shikamaru jugando con su padre con mirada gacha. Pero en un momento cuando su padre hablaba con él Shikamaru tira la mesa de Shoji. **

–Shikamaru –Solloza Ino apoyándose en su amigo quien aun tenia una mirada un tanto vacia.

–Podremos cambiarlo –Murmura Shikamaru– podemos aprovechar esto para cambiarlo.

–Estoy de acuerdo –Asiente Naruto con una mirada de tristeza.

–Apenas llevamos dos vídeos y esto se esta descontrolando –Murmura Kankuro.

–No seas un idiota Kankuro –Le calla Gaara

_**«Hasta que hablo con su padre **_

_**que fue a darle una valiosa lección»**_

_**«tienes que luchar por quienes amas con valor**_

_**y no miras atrás. Desecha todo ese temor»**_

**Se muestra a Shikamaru –Quien se notaba mas maduro– visitando el cementerio entonces una niña se acerca abrazándolo con una sonrisa**

Pocos notaron esa niña pero dudaban que fuera la hija del Nara

_**«Con la convicción en alza listo para su venganza**_

_**fue a buscar a Hidan con un plan que le dio la confianza»**_

_**«ayudado por Kakashi, Ino y Chouji lo dio todo**_

_**como nunca antes para el fin encontrar aquel modo»**_

_**«de vencer al inmortal rival que se paraba en frente**_

_**y pudo derrotarlo con un plan inteligente»**_

_**«sellando para siempre al poderoso villano**_

_**y junto a él todo temor que le hizo temblar las manos»**_

–Lo has hecho Shikamaru –Sonríe un poco Ino.

–Recibí de su ayuda –Murmura Shikamaru mientras le daba una vista a su amigo Chouji quien le da un asentimiento.

-Es sorprendente como pudo acabar con un inmortal -Hablo Tenten un tanto sorprendida y algunos de los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo

_**«En la guerra demostró al fin toda su valentía**_

_**y aunque perdió a su padre esto no desistiría»**_

–Esta de broma, ¿No? –Gruño Shikamaru tenso.

–Relájate, viejo –Dice Kiba al ver con Shikamaru agarraba con fuerza un cojín.

–Intenta relajarte cuando te enteras que tu maestro y padre mueran –Lo ve mal Shikamaru.

–No tengo padre –Se encoge de hombro Kiba sin afectarle lo dicho

–Eres idiota Kiba –Le dice Shino

_**«Hasta que la maldad por todos sus delitos pague**_

_**y así se convertiría en consejero del Hokage»**_

–¡Que mas puede pasarme! –Se queja Shikamaru. Ino suelta una carcajada al igual que Chouji. Algunos de los chicos se encontraban divertido por la exageración del Nara

-Ser consejero del Hokage es un logro Shikamaru, ademas es posible que seas mi consejero -Sonrio Naruto pero Shikamaru se encontraba horrorizado

_**»Buscando paz sobre la faz**_

_**Siempre escondido en las sombreas de su soledad«**_

_**»Pues él jamas quiso luchar**_

_**En una guerra que siembra oscuridad y miedo«**_

**Y para terminar se muestra una mano casi transparente tocando el hombro de Shikamaru quien se voltea encontrándose a Asuma**

–Hermoso –Murmura Tenten con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Esto cada vez me parece entretenido –Se acomoda mas Naruto

–Bueno aun Kakashi–Sensei no debe de salir de su reunión con el Hokage –Murmura Sakura mientras apartaba su vista de Ino quien aun se encontraba algo deprimida.

–¿Hay otro vídeo mas? –Se pregunta Kiba curioso

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Ante que nada los rap's seran de Adlomusic y Doblecero, puesto carezco de internet (suelo usar red wifi para conectarme).**

**Espero sus reviews :3 **

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Adlomusic-Sasuke

–Al parecer si, miren –Señala Tenten. Todos voltean hacia el enfrente donde el intento de pantalla iniciaba un nuevo vídeo.

**Se comienza a escuchar unos golpes de una batería creando un ritmo junto una fuerte melodía**

_**«Hijo menor del líder del famoso clan»**_

_**un destino con el que iba a lidiar ya»**_

**Se comenzaba a mostrar a dos adultos junto con un niño sentados comiendo, después dos figuras sentadas en la parte de atrás de la casa. Se mostró a un pequeño Sasuke mirando a su lado al que parecía ser su hermano. **

Sasuke se tensa al ver de quien se trataba de ese rap. Gruño por lo bajo controlando no lanzarse sobre esa tela que se usaba como pantalla.. Soltó un suspiro él tenia al menos que enterarse todo eso que su hermano lo quería proteger

–Agh se me olvidaba que Sasuke lucia adorable cuando era pequeño –Hace una mueca de asco Naruto viendo hacia donde se mostraba las escena. Ino y Sakura soltaron un suspiro al ver nuevamente a Sasuke en su niñez realmente era tierno.

_**«Un amor muy grande, y la vez muy lejano**_

_**condenado a vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano»**_

_**«Itachi a quienes tanto admiraba**_

_**Igualarlo era su meta era lo que él mas anhelaba»**_

_**«Que lo puedan ver lo puedan reconocer**_

_**Él quería la atención de su padre también»**_

**Varias escena se mostraba. Una donde Sasuke tenia un kunai en la mano mientras frente a él había dos en el tablero. Se mostraba a Itachi preparándose a lanzar tres kunais hacia el tablero y tres mas, hasta dos donde uno era acertado mientras sostenía a uno.**

–Sasuke quería ser reconocido no solo por los demás... Si no por su padre –Murmura Naruto viendo a su compañero de equipo quien tenia los labios fruncidos.

–¿Enserio ese es Sasuke? –Pregunta incrédulo Kiba– es totalmente diferente como es ahora.

–Las tragedias cambian a las personas, Kiba –Le dice Shikamaru en tono bajo sin querer ser escuchado por Sasuke.

_**Pero había muchas cosas que ese niño no entendía**_

_**no sabían la trágica noche que lo esperaría **_

_**ese que tanto admiraba a quien tanto respetaba**_

_**acababa con toda su familia como si nada**_

_**Su sueño su admiración, todo se derrumbaría**_

_**Una marca con la que este siempre cargaría**_

**Se muestra como Itachi se preparaba con su traje Anbu y saltaba sobre las casas del barrio Uchiha y como la sangre quedo en un ventanal junto con una mano que salio de ella. Un Sasuke de unos 6 años corría por la oscuridad que al notar una presencia alza la mirada pero no se encuentra con nada. Entonces se había quedado en Shock al encontrar varios cuerpos sin vida. Y al entrar a una habitación encuentra a su hermano parado junto con los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.**

Sasuke cierra con sus ojos con fuerza al recordar esa escena. Se regaño a si mismo por eso aun era débil ante esos recuerdos que le atormentaba cada noche

Ino se tapo su boca conteniendo un sollozo al igual que Sakura que sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos. ¿Por eso había pasado Sasuke?

–Creo que nos estamos metiendo por terreno peligroso –Murmuro Kankuro incomodo. Desde que iniciaron se estaban metiendo en la vida personal de cada uno de esos chicos. Gaara veía al azabache un poco indiferente ¿Por eso tenia esa mirada tan vacía y lleno de odio?

_**«Oscuro acontecimiento ¿Como lo iba a superar?**_

_**Así fue como el niño conoció la soledad»**_

_**»Dime donde estará ese que él solía ser**_

_**¿A donde es que se fue? ¿O fue la venganza que?..?«**_

_**»Así lo consumió, mas ciego lo volvió**_

_**Pero el encontró quien nunca lo abandono«**_

**Se puede ver una gran humanoide en aura morada y en el medio se encontraba Sasuke quien ladeaba la mirada y esquivaba un ataque y le atacaba a un hombre. Aparece por un momento un hombre con mascara anaranjada con el sharingan en su unico ojo visible pero ahora se mostraba una lucha entre Itachi y Sasuke para al final mostrar a Naruto alzándole el pulgar**

Naruto sonríe de medio lado orgulloso. Sabia que el no dejaría que un compañero se fuera y se hundiera en la oscuridad. Sasuke miro de reojo al rubio preguntándose si en realidad él era tan tonto como para hacerle dejar la venganza.

_**«Pasaron los años y como todo ha cambiado**_

_**el chico sonriente, ahora era frío y solitario»**_

_**«el mas popular, pero eso le daba igual**_

_**la venganza era su objetivo no podía olvidar»**_

_**«Lo unen a un equipo donde el no notaria**_

_**pero poco a poco fuertes lazos se crearían»**_

_**«su primer amigo y rival con el que competir**_

_**con ellos a su lado, se dio cuenta era feliz»**_

–Aw... Sasuke es feliz con nosotros –Sonríe burlonamente Naruto picoteando con un dedo el hombre de Sasuke. Pero este le da un codazo dándole en la nariz– ¡Ay! ¡Teme!

–Cállate Dobe –Gruñe Sasuke algo incomodo. Sakura miraba a Sasuke un tanto sonrojada y con una sonrisa al saber ese detalle.

_**«Pero otra vez, la oscuridad lo invadía**_

_**al percatarse de, todo lo que faltaría»**_

_**«para poder siquiera, a su hermano alcanzar **_

_**la venganza no se olvida no daría marcha atrás»**_

**Se ve a Sasuke con una mirada enloquecida mientras una técnica tenia realizada en su mano izquierda mientras se lanzaba hacia alguien quien le detiene, ese era Itachi quien le miraba indiferente junto con un Naruto a un lado viendo esa escena un tanto sorprendido y otra persona a lado de Itachi**

–Sasu... –Iba replicar Naruto pero Sasuke le interrumpe alzando su palma señal que se callara.

–Naruto. Tu no entenderías lo que esta pasando –Comenzó a decir Sasuke poniendo su mirada en Naruto quien volvía abrir su boca para volver a replicar pero es nuevamente interrumpido– tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es tener una familia, ni que tu hermano masacre todo tu clan cuando él era todo para ti. así que no tienes derecho de opinar, Naruto

Naruto se quedo en silencio observando a Sasuke. Quizás él tenia razón pero se había equivocado en algo, el si tenia familia, Iruka–Sensei, el tercer Hokage, Konohamaru, el viejo Teuchi, Ayame, Kakashi–Sensei, Sakura y hasta el mismo Uchiha les consideraba una familia. Habían pasado por muchos momentos que con ninguno había pasado. Pero no volvió hablar solo gruño por lo bajo dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a la escena

Tanto como los otros equipos de la hoja como el equipo de la arena había visto esa escena un tanto sorprendidos y con un toque de curiosidad. ¿Que tanto habían pasado ellos dos? Mas el rubio quien al parecer de tener un pasado quien casi nadie sabia, siempre sonreía y se comportaba como un idiota

Hinata solo tenia su mirada fija en Naruto con un brillo de tristeza. Ella sabia que todos los de la aldea lo odiaba al igual que Shikamaru, Chouji y los otros chicos quienes lo consideraban como un idiota. pero para ella, Naruto era un héroe quien pronto seria reconocido, siempre seria para ella Uzumaki Naruto.

_**«Abandono a su aldea, y a quienes quería**_

_**sediento de poder este ya no pararía»**_

_**«y no importaría si le tomaba mucho tiempo**_

_**no descansaría, hasta ver a su hermano muerto»**_

_**»Dime donde estará ese que él solía ser**_

_**¿A donde es que se fue? ¿O fue la venganza que?..?«**_

_**»Así lo consumió, mas ciego lo volvió**_

_**Pero el encontró quien nunca lo abandono«**_

Tanto Kiba como Kankuro murmuraban el coro de la canción en voz baja. Naruto también quería seguirle pero todavía estaba molesto como para hacerlo.

_**«El tiempo corrió, él se sentía preparado**_

_**para ir tras la venganza que el que tanto había esperado»**_

_**«pero no todo fue, justo como lo esperaba**_

_**lo logro, pero había algo que no imaginaba»**_

**Espalda contra espalda se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi para después comenzar pelear sin un tipo de técnica. Después se muestra la mano ensangrentada de Itachi quien tenia la mirada gacha luciendo ya débil dándole un golpe en la frente a Sasuke como en el principio. En una parte que aparece Sasuke con una mirada ausente, una vela se apaga, el hombre enmascarado aparece junto con dos hombres y una pelirroja. **

Sasuke se toca inconscientemente la frente mientras su mirada cambia a un expresión sorpresa e incredulidad . ¿Cual fue la ultima vez que sintió es toque? ¿Que es todo lo que ocultaba Itachi como para protegerlo?

_**«Todo tenia una razón, un por qué de este cuento**_

_**la ira otra vez consume sus sentimientos»**_

_**«no entendiendo a su hermano, ni la razones que él tenia**_

_**engañado para ir contra la gente que quería»**_

–Estoy sintiendo lastima por Sasuke –Murmura Kiba viendo a Akamaru quien se encontraba en su chaqueta. El perro baja la cabeza junto con un llanto lastimero

–Como nadie de esta aldea tiene una vida normal –Se rasca la nuca Kankuro.

–No somos los mas adecuado para hablar, Kankuro –Murmura Temari viendo de reojo a Gaara quien tenia su vista al frente.

Naruto miraba de reojo a Sasuke. Al igual que Sakura quien lucia preocupada viendo al azabache vista estaba gacha con los ojos abiertos. Quería acercarse para apoyarle pero no serviría de nada

–El odio que antes sentía el Uchiha... No sera nada comparado al enterarse las razones por lo cuales su hermano cometió esa masacre –Habla Neji sin apartar la vista de las escenas– estará...

–Estará cegado por el odio y venganza –Termina Gaara. A casi todos le dieron escalofríos cuando Gaara termino la el comentario

_**«Trabajando ahora con el odio mas profundo**_

_**ganándose el desprecio así de todo mundo»**_

_**«pero su mejor amigo no lo iba a abandonar**_

_**este haría todo por hacerlo regresar»**_

_**»Dime donde estará ese que él solía ser**_

_**¿A donde es que se fue? ¿O fue la venganza que?..?«**_

_**»Así lo consumió, mas ciego lo volvió**_

_**Pero el encontró quien nunca lo abandono«**_

Sasuke fija su vista en Naruto quien tenia una mirada segura y determinada como si tuviera de acuerdo con eso. Había cambiado de opinión, esperaba que ese rubio cabeza hueca no se rindiera en sacarlo de la oscuridad que poco a poco se estaba metiendo

Cuando el rap termino. Todo se quedo en silencio mientras se veia como se cargaba otro rap mas pero este era diferente como si tuviera esperando algo.

Antes que alguien hablara la puerta fue abierta bruscamente donde tres Anbus y cuatros profesores conocidos por los Gennin de la hoja, entraban a la habitación junto con él tercer Hokage quien venia con su pipa en mano sin lucir sorprendido de ver a los Gennis allí

–¿Que hacen aquí, chicos? –Les interroga Kakashi, aunque esa pregunta era dirigida hacia su equipo quienes desviaron la mirada.

–Hokage–Sama –Se acerca Shikamaru al ver que ninguno se atrevería en hablar– Lamentamos adentrarnos sin autorización alguna, pero encontramos una extraña cinta donde mostraba un especie de rap, que por el momento solo ha mostrado dos de nosotros.

–Que estas diciendo Shikamaru eso es...

–En donde estábamos haciendo la reunión, se escuchaba extraños sonido, lo único que pensé que Naruto estaba cometiendo una de sus otras travesuras –Dirige su vista al rubio se había cruzado de brazos con un puchero– pero no me imagine que mas personas tuvieran involucrado en esto –Termina viendo al equipo de la arena. Temari desvía su mirada avergonzada al igual que Kankuro pero Gaara solo mantenía su vista alzada sin sentirse intimidado.

–¿Quiere que los guié a todos ellos a la salida? –Pregunta un Anbu viendo al Hokage. Hiruzen niega sorprendiendo a casi todos.

–¿Esta seguro, Hokage–Sama? –Pregunta incrédulo Asuma

–Por lo que puedo acertar... –Comienza a decir Hiruzen viendo a cada uno de los genis– en todo eso lo que han podido ver... Se han enterado de muchas cosas, y quizás eso ayude con el futuro.

–Lord Hokage creo que debería de saber muy bien de lo que... –Intentaba hablar una mujer de ojos carmersi viendo sorprendida al Hokage.

–Viejo, no nos eche –Pide Naruto– todo esto nos esta ayudando para no cometer errores, no nos muestra de todo lo que pasara pero... pero nos hace abrir los ojos que no todo es lo que parece.

–Cada maestro estará con su equipo hasta que todo esto finalice –Decide Hiruzen viendo a los cuatros instructores quienes lucían incrédulos.

–Y us...

-Yo ire a recibir a dos equipos de la Hitogakure -Interrumpió Hiruzen dandose la vuelta para retirarse

–Espere Hokage–sama –Le detiene Asuma antes que su padre cruzara la puerta– ¿Que pasara con los Exámenes Chunnin, ellos...?

–Los Exámenes Chunnin comienzan el 1 de julio, por lo cual aun le queda tiempo –Es lo único que dice antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

–¿Que clase de Kage es este? –Frunce el ceño Temari. No creía que permitiera seguir viendo esto sin pedir una explicación, o que investigara lo que pasaba.

–Y si todo lo que esta pasando es una trampa –Sospecha Kurenai.

–No lo creo mi buena amiga, nuestros chicos están sanos, no creo que algo pase si vemos esto –Le dice un hombre un tanto parecido a Lee.

–Explíqueme lo que pasa –Ordena Kakashi viendo a los genin

–Bueno todo empezó... –Comenzó a explicar sin mas remedio Sakura. Mientras que en ocasiones Naruto intervenía. Explicaron un poco lo que vieron, ocultando detalles como la muerte de Asuma y la verdad de Uchiha Itachi.

–Suena emocionante

–¡Lo es Guy–sensei! –Exclama Lee viendo a su maestro con admiración. Kakashi quien se encontraba en shock al enterarse con una pequeña explicación que uno de su alumno se ira de la aldea, ¿Tan malo es como maestro?

–¿Entonces comenzamos a ver mis juveniles amigos? –Asuma y Kurenai se vieron un tanto dudoso mientras que Kakashi solo se encoge de hombro recuperándose y se sienta en unos de los sofas entonces rendidos, Asuma y Kurenia le sigue.

* * *

**_Espero que les este gustando esta historia :3_**


	5. Doblecero-Sakura

–Ya vera, ya vera –Repetia Naruto emocionado viendo a su maestro– esto es emocionante Kakashi–Sensei.

–Le dije que no se metieran en problemas –Suspira Kakashi

–Ya esta comenzando –Dice Ino al escuchar la melodía.

**Se comenzaba a mostrar a Ino y a Sakura quien esta ultima mostraba una mirada de tristeza, de como Ino le tocaba la frente a la pequeña Sakura quien se encontraba llorando**

_**«Cuando no te amas, tu espíritu es el que reclama **_

_**es una amalgama de miedos e inseguridades que se vuelven ramas»**_

_**«tan seca como tus intentos**_

_**de mostrar tu reales sentimientos»**_

–Bueno te toca a ti Sakura –Sonrie de medio lado la rubia. La Haruno le mira con una sonrisa forzada no le agradaba esto

_**«Estaba llena de complejos de inferioridad**_

_**puesta bajo el espejo y el reflejo de esta tonta sociedad»**_

_**«el menosprecio hacia si misma y al creer que no valía**_

_**agravaban el desprecio que sus pares le tenían»**_

_**«pero entre el jardín marchito de su corazón**_

_**destacaba una hermosa flor que fue su salvación»**_

_**«una amiga que abriga sus frágiles y absurdos **_

_**pensares incapaces de enfrentarse con el mundo»**_

**Se mostraba una caída de Sakura quien levanta la mirada con tristeza, de como Ino defendía a Sakura lanzado unas flores a una chica que molestaba a Sakura. Con una gran sonrisa le decía algo a Sakura para después sacarle la lengua mientras cerraba un ojo y después reír**

Sakura miro con un toque de tristeza a las escenas. Ya no era como antes, se había alejado de Ino al enterarse de su enamoramiento con Sasuke su amistad se había debilitado.

–así que esto es lo que muestra –Murmura Kurenai.

–Primero comienza desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia... Mostrando todo por lo que ha pasado –Dice Shikamaru.

_**«Creyendo ser tan solo un pequeño brote **_

_**volvió a renacer y a darse cuenta de sus dotes»**_

_**«que no pudo ver por su carencia de auto–estima**_

_**y las duras palabras que denigran y lastiman»**_

**En pequeña escena se mostraba a las dos amigas sentada hablando y después en una peleando luciendo un tanto heridas**

–Pero que... –Balbucea Ino. Sakura y ella siempre han peleado pero no han llegado a esos entremos de golpes.

–Tranquila de seguro debe de ser en los examines chunnin –Le intenta calmar Shikamaru

–No pensé que Sakura–chan se sintiera así –Murmuro Naruto viendo a su compañera. Siempre pensó que ella era feliz de quien era.

–Ella desde el inicio ha querido luchar y no ser protegida –Dice Kakashi.

_**«Decidida a dejar atrás su débil postura**_

_**se armo de fuerza para superar cualquier amargura»**_

_**«por la locura del amor tomo el valor para avanzar **_

_**y prometió que nunca mas se volvería a tropezar»**_

**Se muestra una pequeña escena donde veía a Sasuke comer una bola de arroz, el pequeño Azabache se había girado haciendo que la pelirosada se fuera corriendo totalmente sonrojada**

–Que tierna –suelta una risa Kurenai.

–No entiendo realmente que le ven a Sasuke –Gruñe Naruto.

–Es guapo –Opina Temari.

–Es interesante –Suelta un suspiro Ino.

–No entiendo a la mujeres –Suspira en negación Kiba.

–Es enserió Temari –Le mira incrédulo Kankuro. La rubia se encoge hombro sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

**Se muestra a una Sakura adolescente peleando contra otra chica un poco mas mayor con ella, quien se cubre ante el golpe que Sakura le había dado así lanzándola hacia tras.**

_**«Con sus falencias y se dio cuenta de sus aptitudes**_

_**con persistencia, hoy el temor su alma no sacude»**_

_**«y el destino la llevo a enfrentar a quien fue su mentor **_

_**pero a la vez el mejor rival para probar su honor»**_

_**«una mezcla de emociones las envolvió**_

_**el afecto de antes nunca se disolvió»**_

_**«en esa lucha demostró la evolución de su poder **_

_**y la tenacidad de no rendirse y no querer perder»**_

La rubia ve a la pelirosada con una sonrisa siempre protegería a su amiga, aunque fuera su rival de su amor hacia Sasuke no quitaba el cariño que le tenia. Sakura le devuelve la sonrisa aliviada que su amistad seguía siendo la misma pensar de todo

–Sakura–chan se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte –Se enorgullece Naruto viendo a su compañera.

–Sabia que ella tenia una fuerza brutal –Asiente Kakashi.

–Mmp..

_**»No te olvides que también ese gran árbol una vez**_

_**Como tu un día fue, una pequeña semilla«**_

_**»Que soñaba florecer con el gran a no crecer**_

_**Logro convertirse en una brutal maravilla«**_

**Se mostraba como una especie de marioneta se dirigía hacia ella quien de un golpe le hace pedazos. Ahora se mostraba a Sakura entre Naruto y Sasuke, miraba a este ultimo embobada. Pero la escena cambia mostrando a Sakura Genin con la mirada gacha mientras Sasuke le pasaba a un lado.**

_**«Mas con el tiempo volvería toda su inseguridad**_

_**el sentirse incompetente ante la cruda realidad»**_

_**«siempre detrás de las espaldas de sus fuertes compañeros**_

_**sin poder ser de ayuda frente de enemigos fieros»**_

_**«en su equipo ella se sentía tan solo un estorbo**_

Kakashi soltó un suspiro al saber eso. No mentiría que Sakura no podia ser nada ante una batalla pero sabia que con el tiempo ella se volvería fuerte y podría defenderse ella sola sin la ayuda de sus compañeros.

–Sakura–chan yo creo que eres demasiados fuerte para que puedas poner a los ninjas en su lugar –Anima Naruto con una sonrisa pero la pelirosada no pudo corresponderle ya que sabia que no era de todo cierto.

–Si entrena y dejase de lado la coquetería lo lograría –Se encoge de hombro Sasuke.

–¿Oíste Sakura? De cierta manera Sasuke cree que puedas volverte fuerte –Anima Ino con una mueca para tener una expresión desagradable. Sakura suelta pequeña risa al ver a su amiga celosa.

_**Y pronto sus ilusiones se convertiría en polvo»**_

_**«Cuando quien amaba decidió abandonar su aldea**_

_**sin poder detenerlo cayo rendida ante esa idea»**_

_**«destrozaron su amor tan infantil**_

_**y su sonreír absurdo y tan gentil»**_

_**«ahora solo quedan lágrimas**_

_**en una escena de dolor donde ella es la víctima»**_

Sasuke miro incrédulo a la pelirosada. Sabia que ella gustaba de él pero la palabra _amor_ era demasiado fuerte. Ella desvío la mirada sonrojada y con una tristeza en sus ojos pues no quería verse debil ante el azabache pero ya se había visto en la pantalla cuando se había ido de la aldea.

–Espera ¿Como es que Sasuke se va de la aldea? –Pregunta de repente Kakashi viendo al Uchiha quien ahora era él que desviaba la mirada.

–Ya se lo habíamos explicado, Kakashi-sensei–Gruñe por lo bajo Naruto.

Kakashi mira incrédulo a su equipo. No sabia como sentirse ante el echo que sualumno se iba de la aldea ¿Tanto es su odio como para irse a cumplir su venganza? Ya había perdido a Obito. El Hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, quien había matado todo su clan convirtiéndose en un ninja renegado. y ahora Sasuke ¿Por que todos los Uchihas terminan yéndose?

_**«Con gran tristeza pero siempre con firmeza**_

_**tuvo la fortaleza para alzar la cabeza»**_

_**«la interesa de seguir fuerte y duro entrenamiento**_

_**para canalizar su apasionado sentimiento»**_

**Se había mostrado a Sakura cae hacia la arena donde da un fuerte golpe. También donde lucia algo herida dándole un golpe a una figura**

–Espera... –Murmura Tente al fijarse la frente de Sakura y no era la unica. Shikamaru, Temari y Kurenia había notado el pequeño diamante de color morado de la frente de la chica.

–Que extraño –Frunce el ceño Shikamaru.

–Ese es el Byakugon –Murmuro por lo bajo Kurenai.

_**»No te olvides que también ese gran árbol una vez**_

_**Como tu un día fue, una pequeña semilla**_

_**»Que soñaba florecer con el gran a no crecer**_

_**logro convertirse en una brutal maravilla«**_

**Se mostró como Sakura se ponía de frente de Tazuna con un kunai pero Sasuke se pone de frente de ella extendiendo los brazos despumes como Sakura le sonreía a Sasuke quien ladea su rostro con una media sonrisa. También se muestra donde otras marionetas se dirigía hacia una Sakura ya mayor con una mirada determinada y segura de si misma que con unos golpes terminaba con ellas.**

Naruto se había quedado embobado cuando se mostró a Sakura ta grande. Hinata le miraba de reojo con una tristeza no podía culparlo por sentir algo por la pelirosada

–Estas hermosa Sakura –Sonríe Ino aunque se notaba algo curiosa al notar una pequeña marca en la frente de su amiga

_**«Después de tanto caminar entre los rotos cristales**_

_**después de suplicar al cielo por esos males»**_

_**«y perseguir sin descansar sin renunciar a la utopía**_

_**del amor que mantenía y motivaba su osadía»**_

_**«logro entender muy bien todo lo que Sasuke sentía **_

_**y por eso lo amor de una forma incondicional»**_

_**«luchando firmemente hasta que llegara el día **_

_**que su inocente fantasía se hiciera real.»**_

**Sakura se notaba sorprendida ante la llegada del Azabache quien le miraba de reojo sin ninguna pizca de odio**

Los ojos de Sakura brillaba ante esa parte. Quizás tenia una oportunidad con Sasuke aunque él no sintiera nada por ella en el momento quizás con el tiempo eso cambiaría.

Sasuke miro de reojo a Sakura. Pensaba que solo era una tonta ilusión que la pelirosa tenia hacia él pero quizás se había equivocado.

**Pequeñas escena de Sakura y de Sasuke de pequeños hasta grande se comenzaba a mostrar hasta llegar una parte en donde Sakura caía en los brazos de una persona.**

_**»No te olvides que también ese gran árbol una vez**_

_**Como tu un día fue, una pequeña semilla«**_

_**»Que soñaba florecer con el gran a no crecer**_

_**Logro convertirse en una brutal maravilla«**_

_**«No hay nada malo en ti, siempre debes sonreír**_

_**eres una hermosa flor que espera la luz del día»**_

_**«para abrir sus hojas y comenzar a percibir **_

_**la paz y el amor que en tu interior se escondía»**_

_**«Por favor no te marchites nunca por la depresión**_

_**nuestra alma es un jardín que solo busca compresión**_

_**no hay razón en este mundo por mas grande que parezca**_

_**para no hacer que nuestro amor sin restricción florezca»**_

**Y había finalizado con un Sasuke dándole un golpe en la frente Sakura quien se sonroja mas cuando Sasuke le dice unas palabras.**

Tanto Ino como Naruto se sintieron decepcionaron al ver esas escena. Sabían que debían de sentirse feliz por ellos pero la desilusion era grande que se mantuvieron callados.

Sakura casi suelta un grito de alegría pero se contuvo. No se había dado de cuenta la expresión de su amiga por ver de reojo a Sasuke un tanto curiosa.

–Asuma–sensei... ¿Por que el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke es de un color morado? –Se había atrevido a pregunta Shikamaru viendo a su sensei.

–Es el Rinnegan –Responde Kakashi ante que Asuma pudiera abrir la boca. Él se había dado cuenta de esos detalles como el Byakugon de Sakura. Se sentía orgulloso pero le daba algo de terror sin querer saber con Sasuke consiguió el Rinnegan.

–Eh escuchado habar de ello –Murmura Temari– es unos de los ojos oculares que los descendientes de Hagomoro o del clan Uchiha poseen.

–Así es –Asiente tanto seria Kurenai– pero los Uchiha tiene que pasar varias fases para conseguirlos.

Sasuke había escuchado con atención eso. Curioso volvió su vista al frente como si de nuevo iba a parecer sus ojos en cualquier momento

–¡El siguiente Rap! –Exclamo Kiba rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había en la habitación.


	6. Doblecero-Itachi

Sasuke se fijo al frente y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver de quien se tratara el siguiente Rap. Naruto frunce el ceño al notar lo tenso que el azabache se encontraba pero no alcanzo a saber el por que. Sakura también lo noto y a fijar su vista al las escenas que ahora se mostraba entendió la razón

–(¿Sabré la verdad?) –Piensa Sasuke ansioso.

_**«Aveces hay abandonarlo todo por las personas que amamos**_

_**y cargar con ese peso viviendo en el silencio con el dolor acuesta **_

_**con miles de preguntas pero sin ninguna respuesta»**_

_**«El era un genio entre millones el orgullo de su clan**_

_**hábil, diestro, inteligente y fuerte como un huracán»**_

_**«pero un siniestro plan que se tejía entre las sombras**_

_**acechaba toda paz como cobras bajo la alfombra»**_

Kakashi miro un tanto intrigado a las escenas ¿Mostraría la vida de Uchiha Itachi? Un tanto curioso mira de reojo a su alumno azabache y se sorprende verlo un tanto tenso con inquietud y intranquilidad reflejando en sus ojos ¿Que es lo que realmente se habían perdido? Sasuke ya no lucia con deseo de venganza al ver las escenas

Los otros maestros solo miraron curioso y sorprendidos la tela por mostrar la vida de un renegado ¿Realmente era importante?

_**«La maligna maniobra tan rastrera y hostil **_

_**prometía cargar desatar una guerra civil»**_

_**«y para impedir el caos el sacrifico su vida**_

_**decidiendo cargar con el odio y una gran herida»**_

**Se había mostrado como Sasuke había presenciado una escena de su hermano lanzadole un Kunai a su padre, de como una Sasuke abría una puerta dejando ver dos cuerpo en el suelo donde Itachi se encontraba de pie ladeando la mirada al frente, otra escena donde Sasuke tenia lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, un ojo de color negro brotando lágrimas y un puño golpeando en el estomago a Sasuke.**

–Sasuke–kun –Murmura Sakura un tanto angustiada. ¿Eso es lo que ha tenido que sufrir Sasuke en su niñez?

–Una guerra civil –Murmura Asuma entrecerrando los ojos. Había escuchado una vez a su padre decir algo sobre un golpe de estado que se iba a realizar pero no llego a informarse de todo.

Confundido Sasuke cerro con fuerza sus ojos ¿Una guerra civil? ¿Sacrificar su vida? No entendía nada lo que mostraba la escena donde solo podía ver su pesadilla

_**«Eligió el deshonor, a causa del gran amor**_

_**que tenia por la villa y por su hermano menor»**_

**Se mostró como Itachi cargaba a su hermano en su espalda los dos sonriendo, un Sasuke de unos años menos se lanzaba hacia Itachi con entusiasmo**

_**«Sabiendo de que el dolor desgarraría sin piedad**_

_**su alma, que vagaría entre temor y soledad»**_

**Se muestra a Itachi postrado de rodilla hablando con un Anbu que estaba a unos pasos alejado de él. Ahora se muestra un momento donde Sasuke hacia un movimiento con dos kunais, Itachi hace una seña para que se acerque lo cual este lo hace con ilusión pero el pelinegro le da un golpe en la frente haciendo que el azabache retrocediera**

–Nunca había visto esta actitud de Sasuke –Murmura Naruto un tanto sorprendido y no era el único, la mayoría de los de Konoha se encontraban iguales.

Kakashi ahora si no entendía nada ¿Que es lo que realmente ha pasado? Ese Anbu era de la raíz estaba seguro.

_**«Va, entre la niebla oscura nocturna él se desplaza **_

_**mientras su corazón por la aflicción se despedaza»**_

_**«asesino a su familia con sus propias manos**_

_**para proteger a Konoha y así salvar a su hermano»**_

_**»Sacrifico su existencia, eligiendo ser odiado**_

**Se muestra de como Itachi ve a Sasuke desplomarse inconsciente en el suelo la escena enfoca un poco en su rostro dejando ver las lágrimas caer de sus ojos, el pelinegro con una capa negra con nubes caía al piso con su palma en su ojo, como golpea a Sasuke y lo acorrala en una pared este lo veía con sangre corriendo por su boca**

_**Maldecido y deshonrado en un eterno dolor«**_

_**»Viviendo solo en el silencio, con el alma destrozada**_

_**Eso es lo que se llama un ''sacrificio de amor''«**_

Sasuke negó su cabeza conteniendo un grito. _No es verdad, no es cierto _se negaba a creer. La imagen de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos le hizo recordar el momento que cayo inconsciente creía que lo había imaginado. _¿Por que no me llevaste? _No pudo evitar pensar.

Algunos miraban con lastima al azabache teniendo que el cuenta que su hermano mato a su clan solo por protegerlo dejándolo a él solo.

–¡Que miran! –Exclama Naruto un poco molesto las miradas se dirigieron hacia él pero Sasuke no levantaba la mirada aun estaba en sus pensamientos– No lo miren de esa manera –termino con disgusto sabia lo que se sentía al recibir esa mirada a nadie le gustaba. Las miradas se desviaron al intento de pantalla incómodos.

–No lo puedo creer –Murmuro Kurenai incrédula. Nunca había visto al Uchiha en persona pero había oído hablar de él era un tanto sorprendente al enterarse de esto, y no era la única Kakashi y Asuma se encontraban igual y Gai solo analizaba las escenas lo cual confundía un poco.

–Mi padre debe de saber de esto –Asegura el Sarutobi se encontraba un tanto desconcertado.

–¿Habrá sido una orden? –Se pregunta Gai.

–No lo sabemos con certeza –Responde Kakashi ocultando su sorpresa– aunque estoy confiado que fue así.

**Se muestra a Itachi con espalda contra espalda con Sasuke quien se voltea para atacar al igual que el pelinegro entonces se desata una pelea entre ellos**

_**«Se marcho de la aldea, con las manos manchadas**_

_**sabiendo que sus lágrimas no borrarían la sangre»**_

_**«que en esa oscura noche, por él fue derramada**_

_**escenas que se vuelven un tormento interminable»**_

_**«caminando entre las tinieblas del rencor**_

_**soportando de que todos le llamara traidor»**_

En el pasado, Sasuke le hubiera gustado saber que lucharía contra Itachi y así matándolo, antes de encontrar la cinta. Pero ahora el azabache cerraba los ojos con fuerza negándose ver las escenas que se mostraban

Sakura, Ino y Hinata tenían lágrimas en los ojos, el ritmo de la musica junto con las letras les ponían sentimentales, algunos chicos estaba iguales como Naruto o Lee quienes derramaban lagrimas

–Eso se llama amor de hermanos, la llama de la juventud de Uchiha–San no se ha apagado a pesar de todo –Decía Lee secando las lágrimas.

_**«Renuncia a su inquietud a su sueño de esperanza**_

_**perdido en el vacío y esperando la venganza»**_

_**«después de tantos años llegaría**_

_**aquel día en que daño hecho al fin se pagaría»**_

_**«enfrentándose a su hermano para poner el finalice**_

_**a su historia de villano en una lucha mortal»**_

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo. Su hermano esperaba que el lo matara, que se vengara de él por matar al clan. ¿Acaso no planeaba contarle la verdad? Pensarlo lo ponía furioso le mentiría aun después de la muerte

_**«Aun agonizante solo lo quería proteger**_

_**y antes de su muerte le daría todo su poder.»**_

_**«Cayendo como un traidor a pesar de su lealtad**_

_**sin si quiera ser capaz de confesarle la verdad»**_

_**»Sacrifico su existencia, eligiendo ser odiado**_

_**Maldecido y deshonrado en un eterno dolor «**_

_**«Viviendo solo en el silencio, con el alma destrozada**_

_**Eso es lo que se llama un ''sacrificio de amor''«**_

**Se muestra a Itachi cubriendo su boca mientras tosía sangre, Sasuke había caído de espalda y el pelinegro con una aura rojiza se acercaba mientras el menor retrocedía con una mirada de pánico. Itachi extendía su brazo ante la mirada de Sasuke quien queda en Shock cuando su hermano le da un pequeño golpe con sus dos dedos en la frente dándole una sonrisa y así caer contra la pared y terminar así en el suelo, Sasuke aun de pie con una mirada indiferente una lágrima de sangre brota de su ojo para después caer inconsciente al suelo.**

Los ojos de Sasuke se cristalizaron inconscientemente se llevo su mano hacia su frente ¿Cuando habia sido la ultima vez que su hermano le habia hecho eso? Naruto miro sorprendido a Sasuke jamas creyó verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable

–Sasuke... –Sakura voltea su mirada hacia el Azabache y se sorprende también al verlo esa expresión por primera vez en él.

Él bajo la mirada ocultando su mirada en el flequillo odiándose de verse esa manera. Kakashi lo miro con tristeza ¿Que clase de maestro era dejando que su alumno se dejara guiar por el odio y la venganza? ¿Como había dejado que Sasuke fuera tras de su hermano convirtiéndose un desertor de su aldea? Al no ayudar a entrenar a Itachi quiso hacerlo con su hermano dejando de por medio a Sakura y a Naruto pero sabia que seria en vano.

_**»Por amor soporto cargar con todo el rencor**_

_**Renuncio a ser feliz y a vivir con honor«**_

_**»En sigilo llevó su cruz de intranquilidad**_

_**Pero así demostró su enorme fidelidad«**_

_**«Contra todo pronostico regreso entre lo muertos**_

_**para acabar de una vez con su destino incierto»**_

–¿Regreso entre lo muerto? –Frunció el entrecejo Temari un tanto confundida– ¿Como es eso posible?

Los maestros se miraron entre si sin saber que responderle, la miradas de los novatos se encontraba centrada en ellos también curiosos, Sasuke se pregunto si entonces su hermano vivirá después de todo.

–Hay una técnica... –Comienza insegura Kurenai– una técnica que hace revivir a los muertos pero se usa para usarlo contra su voluntad, se hace llamar ''Edo Tensei'' pero se tiene que sacrificar un cuerpo vivo para revivir por un periodo de tiempo al caído.

–Interesante –Murmura Neji. Sasuke suelta un suspiro decepcionado.

_**«Peleando contra Kabuto junto con su hermano Sasuke**_

_**unidos derrotando al enemigo en un instante»**_

_**«Itachi decidió contarle toda la verdad**_

_**sin mentira pues seria su ultima oportunidad»**_

_**«le dijo »No me perdones pero solo ten en mente**_

_**que pase lo que pase yo te amare por siempre»**_

**En esas palabras el cuerpo revivido de Itachi había juntado la frente contra la de Sasuke quien se notaba quieto en su lugar**

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Sasuke, nadie le dijo nada ni le miro aunque algunos bajaron la mirada como Kiba y Chouji. Casi todos pensaron lo mismo _Uchiha Itachi era alguien de admirar._

_**»Sacrifico su existencia, eligiendo ser odiado**_

_**Maldecido y deshonrado en un eterno dolor «**_

_**»Viviendo solo en el silencio, con el alma destrozada**_

_**Eso es lo que se llama un ''sacrificio de amor''«**_

Nadie dijo nada cuando acabo el rap, ni siquiera Kiba. Guardaron un poco de silencio hasta que fue roto por Hinata que dijo en un murmullo;

–Pienso Uchiha–san fue un héroe para la aldea –Había dicho en voz baja todos tuvieron de acuerdo.

–Siempre hay una razón ante una acción –Dice Ino con tristeza.

–Por eso siempre hay que saber la verdad...

* * *

**¡Otro Capitulo!**

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**


	7. Doblecero-Shisui

Después de unos minutos, Asuma se levanta de su asiento dispuesto hablar con su padre, Sasuke iba hacer el mismo movimiento pero para la confusión de todos un nuevo rap comenzaba. El Sarutobi dudaba en salir pero al final se quedo en la habitación sentándose nuevamente e a lado de Kurenai.

–Sasuke es mejor que te quedes ver este rap –Dice Kakashi mirando a su alumno que se había levantando sin importar que la melodia comenzaba.

–Tengo que hablar con el Hokage –Gruño por lo bajo el Uchiha caminando hacia la puerta.

–¡Oh pero si es Shisui–San! –Sasuke mira a Naruto con el ceño fruncido para después mirar al intento de pantalla. Era cierto se veia a Shisui teniendo unos kunais en mano.

Sin quedarle de otra. Sasuke volvió a su lugar dispuesto a ver lo que venia a continuación.

**Se muestra como Itachi salia entre los arboles, Shisui se había dando la vuelta para recibir un pergamino sellado. Ellos dos saltaban entre los arboles mientras Itachi le decía algo al otro Uchiha, Otra donde Shisui decía algo haciendo que Itachi se ahogara con el agua que estaba bebiendo**

_**Desde pequeño dedico la vida a mejorar a su clan**_

_**superarse día tras día era su mayor afán**_

_**su talento sin igual unido a su lealtad**_

_**lo hizo ser un respetable ninja a temprana edad**_

**Ahora se mostraba a un Anbu herido tras de Itachi y Shisui. Donde Shisui tenia el Sharingan activado y comenzaban a pelear con unos Anbus, él y Itachi**

_**Pues había algo en él que lo hacia diferente**_

_**y es que era capaz de dar la vida por su gente**_

–Era cierto –Sonrie Naruto– Shisui–San era alguien diferente, me defendía cada vez que algún aldeano me amenazaba.

–¿Lo conociste? –Pregunta Sasuke confundido.

–¿Que te amenazaban? –Dijeron Sakura, Ino y Kankuro confundidos.

–Si, Shisui en ocasiones me cuidaba con Inu–San –Naruto le responde al azabache ignorando a los otros. Inconscientemente Kakashi asistio al recordar al Uchiha.

–¿Como es eso que amenazaban a Naruto? –Dice Kurenai un tanto indignada.

–Es un Jinchuriki, es normal –Susurra Asuma negando.

_**El bienestar del pueblo primaba sobre todo**_

_**devoto a su aldea siempre encontraba el modo**_

_**de vencer a sus rivales sin tener que asesinarlos**_

_**no disfrutaba de matar y así fueron sus rasgo**_

–Que encontraba un modo –Alza una ceja Temari– es realmente difícil convencer a alguien que deje una misión. Es obligatorio matarlos.

–Bueno siempre hay una manera –Se encoge de hombro Shikamaru– se les puede noquear, oh meterlos en un genjutsu borrándoles los recuerdos. Eso ultimo puede que sea lo que Shisui haya echo

**Se muestra como Shisui ayudaba apoyarse en el suelo. Otra escena donde tenia al pelinegro en su espalda diciendo algo mientras Itachi hacia un Puchero.**

_**Con Itachi forjo una amistad inquebrantable**_

_**un lazo de hermandad y confianza insuperable**_

Sasuke miro eso con nostalgia, nunca había visto a su hermano en modo infantil ni siquiera cuando apenas tenia cuatro años. Con Shisui realmente tenia una gran amistad lo cual le hizo dudar si realmente Itachi lo habia matado

**Shisui y Itachi frente a frente, ahora mas grandes. Itachi aparece en una tarde viendo como Shisui estaba sentado viendo el fuego mientras hablaban**

_**Su alianza fue implacable logrando cada misión**_

_**en el nombre de Konoha con firmeza y decisión**_

_**entregado a su idea luchando sobre la faz**_

_**defendiendo a su aldea para mantener la paz**_

–¿Es decir que ese Uchiha también estaba involucrado en la masacre? –Habla Neji.

–Uchiha Shisui fue declarado muerto, al no encontrar rastro de él –Dice Gai– segun de Uchiha Itachi lo empu...

–Ha sido una mentira –Gruño Sasuke apretando los puños. Itachi le habia mentido, ¿como pudo creerle?

–Calma Sasuke –Pone una mano en su hombro Kakashi.

_**»El tiempo nunca perdona, siempre llega la hora«**_

_**de sacrificar tus sueños por algo mas«**_

_**»Siempre penos en el futuro de su aldea y seguro**_

_**de no fracasar, lucho con fe para mantener la paz«**_

**Se muestra como Shisui había extendido su puño, donde Itachi lo choca. Se muestra varias escena para después mostrar a Shisui con otros ninjas tras de él hablando con el Hokage**

_**Luego del ataque del kyubi cada sospecha**_

_**cayo sobre su clan y esto abriría una brecha**_

_**entre konoha y los uchihas, como resultado**_

_**estos planearían en las sombras un golpe de estado**_

Los maestros prestaron atención esta parte, pueda que de una información. Sasuke también se puso atento.

Naruto miro un tanto sorprendidos ¿El ataque del kyubi? ¿Del zorro de nueves colas? Inconscientemente se llevo la mano al estomago

**Se ve a Shisui arrodillado, y en cortas escena aparece Hiruzen y Danzo. Después muestra a este ultimo frente a Shisui **

_**Enterado de esto Shisui busco la manera**_

_**de conservar la paz entre su clan y su aldea**_

_**ayudado por Itachi trataron de ganar tiempo**_

_**mas los Uchihas no olvidaban su resentimiento**_

**Nuevamente se muestra a Shisui frente al Hokage hablando con él. Y donde una pluma aterrizo en el suelo dando inicio a una pelea entre Itachi y Shisui como entrenamiento**

_**Hablo con el Hokage para obtener el permiso**_

_**de usar un Jutsu de ilusión contra su propio clan**_

_**demostrando así lo fuerte de su compromiso**_

_**y que no le importaba el precio que debía pagar**_

Algunos estaban sorprendidos ¿Usar un jutsu de ilusión? ¿Tanto querían proteger a la aldea como para engañar a su propio clan?

**Shisui mira con una sonrisa al momento que Itachi desactiva el Sharingan. Entonces la escena muestra un templo para después mostrar a Shisui y a Itachi cerca de un acantilado.**

_**Acepto ser un traidor en pos de la tranquilidad**_

_**y impedir la guerra que aterra a la humanidad**_

_**se marcho para cumplir con su poderoso objetivos**_

_**sin saber que le esperaba un poderoso enemigo.**_

–¿Un enemigo? –Murmuro Sasuke inquieto

Los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Que enemigo esperaba a ese Uchiha?

_**»El tiempo nunca perdona, siempre llega la hora**_

_**de sacrificar tus sueños por algo mas«**_

**Shisui se había acercado a Itachi poniendo una mano en su hombro y dándole una sonrisa**

_**»Siempre pensó en el futuro de su aldea y seguro**_

_**de no fracasar, lucho con fe para mantener la paz«**_

**En varias escena, en una se refleja a Shisui con sangre brotando en sus ojos y extendiendo algo hacia Itachi**

–De seguro fue ante de su muerte –Murmuro para si mismo Sasuke.

Kakashi entrecierra su ojo, desde que vio el templo ha estado pensativo, en el rap de Itachi había aparecido y cuando estaba junto con Tenzo había estando en ese lugar.

_**Decidido a concretar su plan iba si ni un descanso**_

_**pero fue interceptado por los súbditos de Danzo**_

_**quien le tendío una trampa teniendo una meta fijamente**_

_**detener a Shisui y acabar con los Uchihas.**_

**Se mostraba como Shisui se defendía de un Anbu. Entonces tres figura se posiciona frente a él. Ahora se muestra como habia detenido el brazo de Danzo que pareció rendirse lo cual hace que Shisui le de la espalda pero eso causa que le atacara de espalda y le quitara su ojo y poniéndoselo en donde tenia la venda**

_**El ninja se enfrento a todos sin tener problemas**_

_**pero su ingenuidad marcaría un terrible hecho**_

_**pues Danzo aprovecho ese punto de una forma extrema**_

_**robando de manera rastrera su ojo derecho**_

–¿Danzo? –Dijo Kurenai confundida– ¿No es unos de los consejeros?

–¿Ese hombre esta involucrado en todo esto? –Se tensa Sasuke furioso. ¿Acaso ese hombre tambien tenia algo que ver con que mataran a su clan?

–Pero que despreciable –Opina Temari– ¿Acaso los consejeros de Konoha son así de tramposos y rastreros?

Los genins de konoha ni siquiera se molestaron por lo que dijo la rubia, realmente le parecia despreciable ante esa información.

–¿Que haces, Sasuke? –Pregunta Naruto al ver como Sasuke se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–Voy a donde esta ese tuerto de mierda –Gruñe Sasuke saliendo de la habitación.

–¡Kakashi busca a tu alumno! –Exclama Gai a ver que el Uchiha se había ido. Por suerte el rap había sido pausado de una manera extraña como si supiera que no estaban prestando atención

Kakashi de manera rápida salio de la habitación, Naruto también se levanta y lo sigue encontrándolos forcejando cerca de la oficina del tercero

–¡No seas impulsivo, Sasuke! –Kakashi prácticamente arrastro a su alumno en el pasillo

–¡Suéltame Kakashi!

–¿Acaso estas loco, teme? –Se cruza de brazos Naruto viendo al azabache.

–¡No entiendes nada!

Ya nuevamente en la habitación, Sasuke habia sido atado en una silla con una cuerda, Naruto veia victorioso como se quejaba el Uchiha mientras Sakura veía preocupada.

–¿No exageran?

–No –Negaron Kakashi y Naruto.

_**Pero a pesar de todo Shisui logro escapar**_

_**y encontrarse con Itachi que lo vino rescatar**_

_**con lágrimas de sangres deposito su esperanzado**_

_**en su querido amigo desmostando su confianza**_

**Shisui extiendo su mano donde debía de estar su único ojo, diciendo algo con una sonrisa**

Tanto como Ino y Sakura hicieron una mueca de horror de ver esa escena, Hinata se habia puesto mas pálida de lo normal al ver también la escena, ¿Como puede estar tranquilo después de quitarse un ojo, mas bien no tener dos ojos?

–¿Entonces Itachi tiene su ojos? –Parpadea confundido Kakashi.

–¿Y en donde? No es cíclope –Bufa Kiba.

**Shisui comenzaba dar pasos hacia tras, diciendo sus ultimas palabras para después lanzarse. Itachi trata de evitar que cayera pero fue demasiado tarde.**

_**Le regalo el poder que guardaba su ojo izquierdo**_

_**así no viviría solamente en sus recuerdos**_

_**le encomendó evita la guerra sea como sea**_

_**y termino por suicidarse por el bien de su aldea.**_

–Pero que ganaba en suicidarse –Susurro Hinata con tristeza.

–Pudo al menos ocultarse –Dijo Tenten de igual manera.

En la sala hubo un pequeño silencio dándole respeto al joven Uchiha que se había sacrificado de igual manera que Itachi. Había luchado por la aldea dando todo por salvarla

_**»Se entrego por completo con fervor y respecto**_

_**por su ideal lucho hasta el final«**_

_**»Sacrifico su existencia sin medir consecuencias**_

_**sin nada esperar, un héroe que siempre vivió en las sombras«**_

–Bueno Sasuke... Como ya sabemos un poco lo que ha pasado –Dijo Kakashi volteando a ver al Uchiha, pero se sorprende al ver que no estaba en la silla– ¡¿Pero que?!

Todos miraron a la ventana que se encontraba alli, estaba abierta.

–¡Sasuke!


End file.
